Where all secrets lie
by Bunniix3
Summary: Some are destined for fame and all it little perks; others are born with it; You however dream to be a well known star. When you discover a secret , You become part of the Disney web of lies.What are you willing to do to be a famous star? Is it worth it?
1. virgin mary

_**Some are destined for fame and its little perks.**_

_** Some are just been with it.**_

_**For people like me , we constantly struggle to be on top**_

_**But is it really worth it?**_

" Oh my god ...do you see it?" Amberly asks me, her jaw dropping. A little bit more and it could sweep the car floor up. " Yeah, I am not blind . Who doesn't see it?" I laugh, getting fidgety in my mom's car. "Oh...I don't see it" Amberly responds pouting. I glance at her weirdly, wondering how I end up with her. Amberly is my distant cousin and as a way to sic revenge on me , she is making me be a audience in Camp Rock 2.

Honestly , I don't see all the 'hype' in this. Disney movies end the same way they begin....with nothing. Seriously in High Musical...All parts end the same way...a sappy happy ending..._BLAHHH!!_ Seriously...Who are Connect Three in the first page? Usually I do my research before I 'stalk' someone but why waste my time looking up on a pair of boys. That what paparazzi are for.

I knew we arrived before the car pack because before we even got a good view , Amberly threw herself next to me and shriek "OH MY GODDD!!!! WE ARE HERE!!!" "Thanks for the remainder. I didn't know I was visually impaired" I said sarcastic and jumping out the car before she could yell something about how pretty the grass was.

The cold air hit me swiftly and I bundle myself in my lavender jacket. Amberly who was beside me shriver and glance jealously. " Next time,You shouldn't tried to flaunt your invisible body and get a jacket. See? I look pretty but not retard. Seasonally confused much?" I said to her. It not that I hate her....I just don't like her....got it? good because i don't feel like explaining.

A man in leopard print tights, a black long shirt and brown boots was roaming the place , yelling at people to get into position. What position? I barely just got here. "Winni , let join the group" Amberly says, grabbing my hand. Snatching my hand back , I respond with " It Wynter....WYNTER!!! got it? and I know where I am supposed to be going" I say walking off. "That th-" I cut off Amberly by saying " Shut it" and leave.

After going in circles for like oh I don't know FOUR TIMES , I find a cabin which is might I say abandon so just when I turn around I hear a moaning noise. Aren't Disney people supposed to be honest.

So just because I was feeling a bit curious about who we getting down and dirty ...it was not meant to sound pervertish _**(Is that a word? Too bad. It my story...so Haha) **_but who wouldn't be curious. So i quietly creep up to the cabin When I hear moans that go kinda like "Shaannnnee" and I think I am a cross between dying of laughter or puking. When I was going to settle for puking, I hear a noise in the wood and ran from the cabin.

Just when I found my way to set , Someone grab me are preventing from falling. "Slow down girl. Look like you saw a ghost" The guy with sideburns says smiling. "No..just in a rush...Now if you excuse me"I manage to get my arm out of his grip , spotting Amberly dark Red curls and Green plastic rose headband and run to her.

When I got to her , I threw my arm over her, embracing her. "Oh my fucking god...I thought I effin' lost you" I manage to say. "Well, here I am ." She says giving you a smile.

"Why didn't you tell me I was going the wrong path?" I ask dumbly, even through I knew the response. "Because you cut me off ...duh" She replied, rolling her eyes. "Well, you could have came for me?" I snapped. " NOW why would I do that?" She says with a hint of sarcasm and a smirk on her face. After that, I just decide to give her the cold shoulder. The bitch was nothing without me anyway.

After a long time of sitting on the bench , my ass started hurting and your lips were becoming blue. "Hey , I am Valentina but you can Call me Val" A girl with blonde hair and pink streaks said.I smile and said "Wynter Rose" "Great now that we over the awkward stranger, want to be friends? " Val said to me. I laugh as she skipped over a tree log and sat beside me. "Are you in hell too?" She says giving me a smirk. " Oh how did you tell? Did you see the handcuffs?" I ask sarcastic. "YEA!" she says laughing.

"Attention everybody. Thanks for writing so long. We just had to get some stuff finish" The guy in leopard tights said and I basically just want to puke in his tights. "Dude do you see his tights?" Val ask. "bright and clear" I say holding in my laughter. I look around , looking for Amberly when I see a guy staring at me. His deep dark hazel eyes stare at me intently and I feel the need to stick my middle finger at him but I don't because it be too .... inappropriate...yep that the perfect word. So I rolled my eyes and stare at the front.

"Who that?" I ask Val, shoving her a little to get her attention. "who?" she ask , looking around. "him" I say, jerking my chin in that direction but my eyes are focus in the gayish looking director clad in leopard. He looks like he came from the Amazon. "OHHH....That is ...What was his face again?" Val ask thinking. "How am I supposed to know? I am asking you." I rolled my eyes. Maybe she does have a little bit idiotic behavior of Amberly. "shh....Sha-SHANE!" She yells , with a big grin which gain everybody attention. Yep just like Amberly.... "Sorry" She mutters. Everybody rolls their eyes , some snap their teeth, some are drooling (connect three) and one particular just shifts his gaze from Val to me.

Amberly falls off the log which cracks everyone up and the focus is no longer on us. They laughing at Amberly...sucks to be her...S-shane? Wasn't that the g-uy? Isn't he like virgin mary?....AHHHHHH...EWWWWW

**_Your darkness was my weakness but it turns out_**

**_That it only went so deep_**

**_Your darkness was my weakness but it turns out  
_**

**_That it only went so deep  
_**

**_A meaningless diversion that is all that you  
_**

**_Ever meant to me, me, me, me  
_****_XXXXX_**

* * *

**_Author note:  should I continue_**


	2. Tagyou're it

_**Your throat become dry, your lips become chapped, your hands start to sweat**_

_**Your eyes widened ever so slightly**_

_**Is this the feeling of rush?**_

_**Or maybe you getting caught in a web of lies**_

_**Whatever it is, You enjoy the feeling of it....**_

**_and there is no way you are backing out_**

" Hey Wynter? are you ok?" Val ask me. Me and Val were sitting on a log with a couple of other people eating lunch. It was chilly and a little big foggy but I always enjoy Winter. I love Winter and Roses. That why I name myself Wynter. Sure it isn't my birth name but when I was little and staying over my grandma's house she used to bake me chocolate chip cookies and make hot chocolate and she always referred to me as Wynter. I simply don't like anyone calling me Winnie because it brings me memories and I simply don't like memories but I despise my birth name. It grotesque and instead of bringing any good memories, its makes me want to bend over and throw up my guts.

My nose crinkled up and I say " peachy" sarcastically. It wasn't meant to be sarcastic but these days everything I say or do seems to be sarcastic. "Amiga....Amigita , Chimpita...Wynter...ARE YOU IN THERE?" Val say, shaking my shoulders. I burst out laughing and barely manage to get myself out her grip. For a girl , she is as strong as a man on steroids.

"Dude I am seriously peachy. like peachy awesome...just ehh...how do I say it?...off the edge....yep that the word" I say , sipping some water . I would have gotten a Hot Cocoa but knowing myself and my stupidity, I would have made a fool of myself by burning my tongue. Val open her Hot Cocoa not paying any attention what so ever and burn her tongue.

Everybody started glancing weirdly at the two of us. "What ? Thereee was a bugg!sheesshh" I say , my cheeks tinted from the coldness and embarrassment as I covered up for my friends. "Thanxss" She manages to say. I laugh and saying "what are friends for?" A girl with deep chocolate brown curly hair turn to me and says "I-i am Ashley-y", stuttering through the whole sentence. I send her a big famous grin and extend my hand and say "I am Wynter." "Is that your name?" She timidly asks, almost embarrass to ask..almost like were going to beat her head off.. "Nah....between us I am Michelle. To the whole world , I am Wynter Rose" I said , making it dramatic by standing on the log and proclaiming it to those that surround you. She laughs and you and Val send her a warm smile.

"So where are you from?" I ask, settling back on the log. "Manhattan" She says smiling. Shivering, i turn my head to notice Amberly's stare. I stuck my middle finger at her and mouth "fuck you". She turns away and I turn back to notice Val and Ashley laughing. "What? Her perkiness is almost like a plague." I say rolling my eyes. "Why do you dislike her so much?" Ashley asks me as she look back at Amberly. "I don't like hate her...it that she...her attitude...she just annoys the crap out of me with her oh saint Mary attitude ...it like a disease" I say, trying to find a perfect way to describe her. They laugh and I rolled my eyes. It been 2 days that you been coming to set and you felt like this was a one way street to death.

"Winnieeee!!!!" a girl yells and i turn my head to notice some of my best friends coming over. I laugh as everyone turn there head as a blond with multicolored hair and blue eyes, a boy with chocolate brown hair and a girl with short brown hair and gray eyes comes. "OH MY GOD...IT BEEN SO LONNNNGGG" The blond also known as Mariah said as she hugged me. "Dude...it been 2 days since I saw you...no scratch that one day because we video chat so i did see you." I said laughing as Adam and Brianna hug me. "Nuh uh that doesn't count!" she said pouting."To me it does" I said laughing.

"nuh uh"

"uh huh"

"nuh uh"

uh huh"

"noooo"

"yessss"

"shut the hell up before i strangle both of ya and keep your bodies as my toys" Brianna says frustrated. "strangle?" I say, confused. "toys??" Mariah asks. "Shut your fat faces...gosh why am I even here" Brianna says with a teasing smile as she glare at us through one eye. "that creepy" I couldn't help but say. "are you deliberately testing me?" she questions. "nuh uh" I said smirking."winnie ...run!!" Mariah says as a evil grin forms on Brianna's face. Laughing , I run off as Brianna chases after in deep breaths, I run around a trailer and manage to bump into someone.

"oww...oh shitt..." i say as i felt to the floor with a thud. "sorry" a voice says. Standing above me a guy about my age with soft brown curls, and brown eyes. I look up, and gave him a clueless lock. He only chuckles as i cock my head to the side and ask " I know I seen you from somewhere...the question is where?" Again, he chuckles and offers me a hand. Grabbing it, I stand up. "I am Nate Grey " He says,frowning slightly. Grey....hmm...where did i hear that name from. "Are you on posters?" I ask. "yea...kind of." He chuckles. "Aren't you from the band connect four?" I ask, dusting my hands from the dirt. "it is connect three." he responds...ohhhh ..With a eye widened stare , I say "oops" "and you are?" He asks. Suddenly I heard Brianna's voice as she round the trailer and said "Geez Wynter...did you hide from the face of the earth". With a smirk, he says "wynter...pretty name" The blush on my cheeks rises and i feel like i am about to faint. I will never know why people seem to overlook him and go for Shane...Shane a douche. " you around" He says, giving you a small smile and walk away.

"Winnie...there you are" Brianna says tapping me. "Oh yea...sorry I kind of just dazed off." "I noticed" She says sarcastically and she tags you. "Your it." and runs ....since when were we playing tag.

**Author's note:**

**I going to be updating "blindfold" late this December. If i get a lot of reviews for this story and blindfold, I will update "Love is a battlefield " as a reward so plz review this story.**


End file.
